


Погрешность

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Humor, WTF Angels 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: — Это была плохая идея, — пробурчал Дин, уворачиваясь от очередной лианы.Местная растительность, несмотря на то, что обитала в Райском Саду, райской могла считаться лишь исключительно благодаря прописке. А вела себя — вполне как адская... ну, во всяком случае, хуже, чем земная. Путалась под ногами, обвивалась вокруг лодыжек и запястий, цеплялась за одежду. Пару раз Дина даже оцарапало какими-то шипами.





	Погрешность

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандное задание «Зеленый лабиринт»
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Angels 2017
> 
> Беты: Xenya-m, vivatixa

— Это была плохая идея, — пробурчал Дин, уворачиваясь от очередной лианы.

Местная растительность, несмотря на то, что обитала в Райском Саду, райской могла считаться лишь исключительно благодаря прописке. А вела себя — вполне как адская... ну, во всяком случае, хуже, чем земная. Путалась под ногами, обвивалась вокруг лодыжек и запястий, цеплялась за одежду. Пару раз Дина даже оцарапало какими-то шипами.

— Это была чертовски плохая идея, — продолжал ругаться он, с трудом отвоевывая у райской флоры право на движение.

Идущий впереди Габриэль на это только хмыкнул. Ну еще бы! У него-то таких проблем не возникало. Напротив, — и да, Дин был совершенно уверен, что ему не показалось! — густые заросли перед Габриэлем расступались сами. А ветки и лианы, тормозившие братьев Винчестеров, к нему словно бы ластились.

— Плохая или нет, но это была твоя идея, — указал Сэм. — Это ты предложил посетить склад с артефактами и позаимствовать парочку на время. "Раз уж их все равно никто не хватится раньше времени" — твои слова?

— Слова-то мои, — парировал Дин. — Но кто ж знал, что этот вредитель высадит нас так далеко от нужного места? Мне как-то привычнее американские леса, а не райские джунгли.

— Да ладно тебе, Дино, — подключился к разговору Габриэль. — Подумаешь, каких-то два километра. Спишем на погрешность.

— Какая тут может быть погрешность? — возмутился Дин. — Это же был твой дом. Ты тут каждую тропинку знать должен.

Габриэль остановился, резко развернулся и всплеснул руками.

— Я и знал! Раньше! Кто ж мог предугадать, что здесь настолько изменится ландшафт? Ангелы в большинстве своем — те еще скучные консерваторы. Но. Вон того холма тут раньше не было, — ткнул пальцем в сторону Габриэль. — Река текла правее. А вон там...

— Ладно, ладно, мы поняли, — поспешил оборвать его Сэм. — Но сейчас-то что мешает переместиться поближе?

Габриэль что-то буркнул себе под нос.

— Что, прости? — не расслышал Сэм.

— Я говорю, — терпеливо повторил Габриэль, — что лучше не рисковать. Склад ведь тоже мог сместиться в пространстве. Неприятно будет, если нас размажет по стенке. Да и шум лишний поднимем. Так что... — Габриэль широко улыбнулся, являя собой воплощенный энтузиазм. — Ножками, ребятки, ножками.

Однако несколько шагов спустя резко остановился уже Дин — за что, правда, тут же поплатился, едва не оказавшись на земле по вине не успевшего вовремя затормозить Сэма.

— Я правильно тебя понял, Фокусник, — тихо, но с отчетливым возмущением в голосе начал Дин, — что склада в указанном тобой месте вообще уже может не быть? И мы зря тащимся по этому зеленому лабиринту?

Габриэль, успевший уйти вперед, пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли, — отмахнулся он.

— Ну просто чудненько, — закатил глаза Дин. И направился следом, прибавив шагу.

— Слушай, Габриэль, — минут пять спустя спросил Сэм. — Всегда хотел узнать. А эти ваши перемещения... как вы вообще с такой точностью определяете нужное место?

Габриэль недоуменно хмыкнул и, приподняв руку, пошевелил пальцами. Кажется, он пытался подобрать слова.

— Больше всего, — наконец ответил он, — это похоже на ваши земные навигаторы. Изначально загружены карты. А потом — главное, вовремя их апгрейдить.

— И что мешает тебе обновиться до нужной версии? Чтобы нам не прошлось тащиться пешком, не зная даже, будет ли с этого толк.

— Сам подумай, придурок, — раздраженно буркнул Габриэль.

А у Сэма, понявшего, на что намекает Архангел, от удивления широко распахнулись глаза.

— Дин, — пихнул он брата в плечо. — Ты только представь, сколько там за два тысячелетия накопилось обновлений!


End file.
